


stray gays

by felixiar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, a lil bit of angst, jeongin shows up later dw, not much plot happening here, random drabbles i guess, text fic, wait theres actually some plot now haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiar/pseuds/felixiar
Summary: ji ji ji ji baby baby:y’alldo i hav some news for utake a guess :)))minhoe:you finally realised that spamming my kakao withpeach themed love heart emojis will not wake anundying internal love for you within meji ji ji ji baby baby:wowokayi’m hurt minhojisung adds the new transfer student to his group chat. felix has no idea what he's gotten himself into.





	1. ji ji ji ji baby baby has added vitamin e to the chat

**Group Chat: the extended family**

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

y’all

do i hav some news for u

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

?????

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

do share

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

take a guess :)))

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

this morning u looked in the mirror and thought

shit

im rlly fkin annoying and nosy alL THE TIME

 

**Mogi:**

You returned all six pairs of earphones that you “borrowed” from me but never gave back?

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

hahaha seungmin stole my answer already

 

**minhoe:**

you finally realised that spamming my kakao with peach themed love heart emojis will not wake an undying internal love for you within me

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

wow

okay

i’m hurt minho

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Kids, could you please not bully your brother

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

okay but u kno im right mum

 

**Tired Father:**

Even if your opinion might be right it doesn’t mean you should voice it

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

OKAY

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT DAD

 

**Minhoe:**

Rekt

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Chan.

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

HAHAHAHAAHAHAH

 

**Mogi:**

Seriously though, where are my earphones?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

well none of u were even close >:(

 

**Mother Dearest:**

What were you going to say darling?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

( ᵘ ᵕ ᵘ ⁎)

i am pleased to announce that there will be a new 00 liner joining us

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

fuk rlly????

 

**Minhoe:**

o god not another one

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

gasp

how do u even know that

wait nvm i forgot who i was talking to for a second

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

that’s fine

guess u don’t wanna meet a foreigner

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Moji:**

For real?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

yaaaa

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

wheres he from???

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

australia~

 

**Tired Father:**

WOAH

FINALLY I WILL HAVE SOMEONE TO COMPARE SOCK TANS WITH

 

**Minhoe:**

wtf is a sock tan

I didn’t even kno that was a thing

 

**Tired Father:**

Yeah because you aren’t aussie

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hes flying down in a couple of days i think

but

I alrdy have his kakao id :)))))

 

**Minhoe:**

get u a mans that knows how to extract info unwillingly from his victims

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

HE GAVE ME IT WILLINGLY THANKS

 

**Moji:**

Sometimes I get really concerned with how you obtain all of this information about people

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

ikr

remember when you first met jisung and he actually read your palm

 

**Moji:**

Yeah he almost scared me off to be honest

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

u lub me

 

**Moji:**

Uh

Moving on

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

))):

 

**Mother Dearest:**

It’s okay Jisungie

I love you ❤️

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

ily more mum~~~

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

r u gonna add him to the chat

 

**Moji:**

Umm do you think that’s a good idea?

 

**Minhoe:**

of course it’s the best idea

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hyunjin knows what up

of course im gonna add him

we need to ease him into the Korean culture

 

**Tired Father:**

>Implying that we’ll actually teach him anything useful

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

well im gonna add him now

 

 **_ji ji ji ji baby baby_ ** _has added **vitamin e** to the chat_

****

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

HEY GURL HEYYYY

 

**vitamin e:**

hi guys

 

**Father Dearest:**

Gday mate!!

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

hullo

 

**Minhoe:**

yo

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

hey there qt

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Hello Vitamin E :)

 

**Mogi:**

Hi

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

we should all introduce ourselves first

and with selfies!!! so he can put faces to names

u already kno me but im the amazing Han Jisung

 

 

**Mother Dearest:**

I’m Kim Woojin, it’s nice to meet you :)

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

I’m Hwang Hyunjin but you can just call me

Daddy

 

**vitamin e:**

oh

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

heS JUST KIDDING

 

**Minhoe:**

Hey my name is Minho

Lee Minho

 

**Mogi:**

Seo Changbin, resident rap god

 

**vitamin e:**

hiya changbin ^-^

 

**Tired Father:**

I’m Bang Chan, but you can call me Chris

Also Australian

 

**vitamin e:**

omg another aussie???

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

hey im Kim Seungmin and i love my man hyunjin

 

**vitamin e:**

its so good to meet u all!!

i’m lee felix~

 

**Minhoe:**

oh wOW

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

not 2 be rude but ur quite sexy

 

**vitamin e:**

hahaha thank uuuu

 

**Tired Father:**

Changbin fell off his bed and he’s lying on the floor

He isn’t saying anything

Should I be worried

 

**Minhoe:**

Ummmmm doesn’t changbin have the top bunk bed tho

 

**Tired Father:**

Yes

 

**Mother Dearest:**

BANG CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON YOUR PHONE STILL

CALL THE AMBULANCE

WHAT IF HE BROKE SOMETHING

 

**vitamin e:**

uhhhhh

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls note that i do not hate jisung at all, i lub that lil fuzzball. but dont we all have that one friend we bully?? its out of lub of course.


	2. fuck the school system ill just be a porn star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vitamin e:  
> y is ur username time 100s most influential  
> person
> 
> time 100s most influential person:  
> well  
> it all started when my parents decided to have  
> unprotected sex

**Group Chat: the kiddies**

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

update

changbin is alive and well

there is no need to worry

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

wait was there someone worrying

 

**Mogi:**

╥﹏╥

  
**vitamin e:**

i was!!!

Chan hyung said you fell off the bunk bed???

 

**Mogi:**

Oh my god

Felix

Since when were you in this group chat?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

lolololololol

ia dded him last night while u were dying

guess u didnt notice

 

**vitamin e:**

..is it a problem?

 I can leave if you’re uncomfortable with me being here

**Mogi:**

No nono

It’s fine

I just

Was surprised

That’s all

**hyunjins bitch:**

would it have been too much effort to put that all in one sentence

 

**Mogi:**

Yes

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

u kno this is the most changbinnie has like ever spoken in the gc

for a whiles anyways

 

**vitamin e:**

o really??

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hyunjin speaks the truth

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

i only speak the truth

n nothing bUT the truth

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

 

**Mogi:**

Well

I was busy

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

busy with what lmao

u have no extracurricular activities

n u barely study

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

yea what was that u said the other day

“fuck the school system ill just be a porn star”???

 

**Mogi:**

WHAT

WHEN DID I SAY THAT

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

don’t play dumb, hun

 

**vitamin e:**

but I thought south korea didn’t have a porn industry

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

felix darling

how do you even know that

 

**vitamin e:**

um

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

that’s not relevant right now

today is Tuesday

and everyone knows Tuesday is national bully Changbin day

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

that makes no sense, that’s like having Christmas  
every week

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

it really isn’t jisung

 

**vitamin e:**

well I cannot participate in this holiday yet bc i still live in Australia

 

**Mogi:**

´･ᴗ･`

 

**vitamin e:**

u’ve got a friend in me~~~

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

ugh

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

ughhHH

 

**vitamin e:**

hey hyunjin I have a question

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

yea

 

**vitamin e:**

about ur name

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

oh honey please don’t

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

what about it child ಠﭛಠ

 

**vitamin e:**

y is ur username time 100s most influential person

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

well

it all started when my parents decided to have unprotected sex

 

**vitamin e:**

oh k

 

**Mogi:**

Hyunjin can you please not

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

when I was conceived the universe made a decision

Hwang Hyunjin will be the MOST gorgeous and influential human being to walk this earth

And then I was born

 

**Mogi:**

Honestly I am so amazed at how egotistical you  
are

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

same

 

**vitamin e:**

im not sure what to say

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

bow down to him mortal peasants

 

**Mogi:**

I wonder what its like to be this whipped

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

oh honey, u will know soon

 

**Mogi:**

What

 

**vitamin e:**

u guys are real confusing

u know that right

im gonna go back to the other gc and talk to mum and dad

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

omg hes already calling them his parents :’)

 

**vitamin e:**

I thought chan hyung and woojin hyung were everyones parents tho

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

o no

definitely not everyone

otherwise there would be something very morally wrong with half of our group

 

**vitamin e:**

o

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sk had their offical debut last night and i am still ve r y soft dont touch me,,,
> 
> (also they broke the record for most views on a debut mv in 24 hours. we love kings)


	3. a strai- a gay up mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ji ji ji ji baby baby:  
> i dont wanna get into ur pants….
> 
> Tired Father:  
> Oh for crying out loud please don’t finish that  
> sentence
> 
> ji ji ji ji baby baby:  
> i wanna get into ur heart c:

**Group Chat: the extended family**

**hyunjins bitch:**

goodmorning only to my luv hyunjin

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

gmornin baby ♥( ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 

**Minhoe:**

Ughh

u guys can literally just dm each other ya know

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

ya but then how would we make all of u single pringles jelly???

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

exactly

 

**Minhoe:**

Don’t ever talk to me again hyunjin

I don’t wanna associate with someone who would dare use single pringle and jelly in the same sentence

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

eh

doesn’t really bother me

 

**Minhoe:**

gasp

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hey minho u kno who else is a single pringle

 

**Minhoe:**

Changbin?

 

**Mogi:**

Why am I being dragged into this

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

tru but

also me

;)

 

**Minhoe:**

Andddd why is this information relevant to me

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

bc u could change my ever so depressing situation

 

**Minhoe:**

Stop trying to get me into ur pants han

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

i dont wanna get into ur pants….

 

**Tired Father:**

Oh for crying out loud please don’t finish that sentence

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

i wanna get into ur heart c:

 

**Minhoe:**

Nah

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

lol ouch

 

**Tired Father:**

Honestly Minho

When will you let the kid live

 

**Minhoe:**

Ummm

Is he not breathing right now???

 

**Tired Father:**

ffs ._.

 

**Mogi:**

Well I am with him right now and he’s going a little bit purple in the face

 

**Mother Dearest:**

CHANGBIN

CALL THE AMBULANCE

 

**Mogi:**

Jesus Christ on a pogo stick

How do you always manage to show up when someone is dying

 

**Mother Dearest:**

It’s a motherly instinct. I get a feeling in my stomach like I’m going into labour again

 

**Mogi:**

Uh

 

**Tired Father:**

Woojin if you’re pregnant again than I am not claiming another child

 

**vitamin e:**

oh

hi guys

I think I joined at a bad time

 

**Mogi:**

They’re just joking around

I swear

hahhha

Aha

ha

 

**vitamin e:**

o okay good lol

 

**Minhoe:**

k but seriously where is jisung

did he actually die

changbin

 

**Mogi:**

Is this concern that I am reading with my own naked eyes

 

**Minhoe:**

No fuck off

 

**Mogi:**

aight

 

**Minhoe:**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait

Is jisung okay

 

**Mogi:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

He’s fine

Just don’t expect him to talk in the gc for a while

 

**Minhoe:**

O ok

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

yall are just a straight up mess istg

 

**Tired Father:**

Straight

Lmao where tho

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

tru

 

**Tired Father:**

Hey Felix, when are you flying out tomorrow?

 

**vitamin e:**

ummmmm

i think the flight departs at 7:45am

 

**Tired Father:**

Rough

At least you won’t arrive here too late then

 

**Mogi:**

Wait

Tomorrow??

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

how hav u not been paying attention to this

lmaoooo

 

**vitamin e:**

yeah tomorrow!!

i’ll get to meet you guys irl real soon ^^

 

**Mogi:**

o

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

haha bye changbin

 

**vitamin e:**

wat y

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

hes most likely gonna go cry in his room for 32 minutes

 

**vitamin e:**

???

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

oh goddd why is every1 in this chat so dumb n oblivious

except for u hyunjin ❤️

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to write more but i watched sk debut stage and then proceeded to re watch all of their previous stages oops
> 
> y'all whats ur fave song from the album. i rlly love NOT! i wish is was longer ughhh


	4. a city in ausratlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vitamin e:  
> well excuse me but that is the cutest  
> softest  
> resting bitch face  
> i have ever seen
> 
> Mogi:  
> Not sure how one can have a cute and soft resting bitch face
> 
> vitamin e:  
> they can only hav one if their name is seo changbin

**Chat: Mogi**

**vitamin e:**

heyyy (:

 

**Mogi:**

Oh

Hi Felix

What’s up?

 

**vitamin e:**

not much, how bout u

 

**Mogi:**

Ummm the ceiling?

 

**vitamin e:**

omg why

 

**Mogi:**

Yeah that was really bad

I’m sorry

 

**vitamin e:**

hahah ur so lame

but its cute

 

**Mogi:**

Really?

 

**vitamin e:**

yeah ^~^

y r u surprised

 

**Mogi:**

I’ve never really been called cute before

 

**vitamin e:**

ur joking

 

**Mogi:**

I’m not

 

**vitamin e:**

how tho

ur like a walking fluffball

and ur nick is mogi???

how cuter can someone get

 

**Mogi:**

I dunno… most people think I’m intimidating

 

**vitamin e:**

u

intimidating

what a joke

 

**Mogi:**

Heyyyy

 

**vitamin e:**

its not like i mean that in a bad way

but ur just so sof t

 

**Mogi:**

I suppose once people get to know me, they see that I’m not actually that scary

But to a stranger I look pretty mean

For example: I have a resting bitch face

 

**vitamin e:**

well excuse me but that is the cutest

softest

resting bitch face

i have ever seen

 

**Mogi:**

Not sure how one can have a cute and soft resting bitch face

 

**vitamin e:**

they can only hav one if their name is seo changbin

 

**Mogi:**

So anyways

Was there a reason you decided to text me?

 

**vitamin e:**

dont think i missed that topic change mister

and can i not text my lovely friend

 

**Mogi:**

Well normally we just talk in the group chat

 

**vitamin e:**

haha we dont rlly

its mainly just me spectating either u or jisung being bullied

 

**Mogi:**

That is true

 

**vitamin e:**

and i wanted to get to kno u better

but there is kinda a reason I did text u

tbh im feeling pretty nervous rn

 

**Mogi:**

Why?

Is it about your flight?

 

**vitamin e:**

ding ding ding

this is kinda the first time ive flown before

 

**Mogi:**

Wait, really?

Your first time flying is on a 10 hour plane ride?

That’s shitty

 

**vitamin e:**

well technically it isnt

when i was pretty young my parents n i flew to brissy to visit our family

but i dont think counts bc i dont remember it

 

**Mogi:**

What’s a Brissy?

 

**vitamin e:**

o oops

Brisbane haha

a city in ausratlia

i mean Australia**** fml haha

 

**Mogi:**

Oh I know Brisbane

Ausratlia lmao

I’ll have to tell Chan that

 

**vitamin e:**

be prebared to witness contstant typos when u text me

 

**Mogi:**

Sure, I’ll prebare myself

 

**vitamin e:**

fukc

 

**Mogi:**

How are you feeling now?

Still nervous?

 

**vitamin e:**

im actually feelin a bit better

thx to u

 

**Mogi:**

Why are you thanking me though

 

**vitamin e:**

bc texting u has made me feel better

 

**Mogi:**

Oh

I’m glad it has :)

 

**vitamin e:**

nyway i gtg

the intercom called out my flight to baord

 

**Mogi:**

Alright

Have a safe flight!!

 

**vitamin e:**

haha say that to the pilot

thx tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy easter yo. hope y'all got some chocolate or veges or whatever delicacies u desired
> 
> in other news i got a twitter @felixiarr and idk what to do with it. so come talk to me!!! tweet me changlix pics!!! idc just give me love <3


	5. Woojin is one sexy mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjins bitch:  
> idk  
> cos ur like  
> a thing?????
> 
> Mother Dearest:  
> Let’s talk about something else  
> Like the weather  
> It’s a really nice day today, isn’t it?
> 
> time 100s most influential person:  
> but its raining
> 
> Mother Dearest:  
> Shush

**Group Chat: the extended family**

**hyunjins bitch:**

someone help

mum and dad are being disgustingly cute

 

**Minhoe:**

Awwww

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

in public

i cant be seen with them

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

well now u no how it feels when u n hyunjin go full pda

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

no need to be so salty

 

**Minhoe:**

Where are you guys anyways

 

**Mother Dearest:**

We’re at that café a few blocks down from the school. Does anyone want anything to drink?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

yes pls!!

a hot chocolate!! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

 

**Minhoe:**

A hot chocolate thanks

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

o

we said it at the same time haha

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

that’s cute

 

**Minhoe:**

Shut up

Everyone drinks hot chocolate

 

**Tired Father:**

Not me

 

**Minhoe:**

Yea that’s because you live off of americanos

Idk how you survive

 

**Tired Father:**

Well

I survive because I live off of americanos

 

**Minhoe:**

Whatever

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

minho is being a bit rude tbh

donbt think he deserves that drink now

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Nonsense

Please stop fighting children

 

**Minhoe:**

Woojin you aren’t my mum so you have no control over me

And speaking of which

Woojin is one sexy mother

Like look at this

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

hahahaha

woojin is soooo red right now

 

**Mother Dearest:**

No I’m not!

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

its kidna sad

obviously chan doesn’t compliment woojin enough

 

**Tired Father:**

And why would I need to do that

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

idk

cos ur like

a thing?????

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Let’s talk about something else

Like the weather

It’s a really nice day today, isn’t it?

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

but its raining

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Shush

 

**Tired Father:**

I agree with Woojin. Let’s change the topic

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

huhhhh whatever

wheres changbin

 

**Mogi:**

I’m here

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

someones being a bit quiet :^)

 

**Mogi:**

When am I loud though

 

**Tired Father:**

When Felix is here lol

 

**Mogi:**

What

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

hahahahahah

good one dad

 

**Mogi:**

Every time I talk in this chat I get bullied

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Please stop the bullying

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

yes mummmm

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

mmmm mayb

 

**Chat: ji ji ji ji baby baby**

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hey

 

**Minhoe:**

Hey Jisung, what’s wrong?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

nothin is wrong ahah

y do u ask

 

**Minhoe:**

Idk, you just haven’t pmed me for a while

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

thats tru. but we used to always pm

 

**Minhoe:**

Yeah, we _used_ to

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

ok…..

whats wrong with u

 

**Minhoe:**

Nothing dude

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

why are u calling me dude

 

**Minhoe:**

Do I need to give you a reason? I call everyone dude?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

minho u dont call anyone dude

 

**Minhoe:**

Damn, didn’t know you were in charge of the nicknames I have for people

Sorry lol

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

Why are you being like this

What did I do

 

**Minhoe:**

I’m not being like anything

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

Yes you are.

 

**Minhoe:**

Oh shit a full stop!

Someone’s being a bit too serious!

 

**_ji ji ji ji baby baby_ ** _changed minhooo98’s nickname to **asshole**_

****

**asshole:**

Was that really necessary

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

Clearly it was

Because you’re acting like a complete ass right now

 

**asshole:**

How am I being an asshole

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

You’re being an asshole because clearly there’s something wrong

And there has been something wrong for a while

But you just don’t want to tell me

 

**asshole:**

There’s nothing wrong

And even if there was, I don’t see why I should have to tell you

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

Because I’m supposed to be your best friend

And that’s what best friends do

 

**asshole:**

Are best friends meant to try to hit on each other as well?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

what

i was just joking

 

**asshole:**

Jokes should be funny

Nothing about that was funny

It made me uncomfortable

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

okay whatever

im sorry

 

**asshole:**

Yeah sure you are

_[Read 11:32 AM]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt even planning for this to have any angst but i guess a tiny bit wont hurt :^)
> 
> also its a bit late but thanks for over 1000 reads and 100 kudos!! im glad there's so many people enjoying this :) your comments make me very happy too~
> 
> follow my twitter @felixiarr <3


	6. chAngBInNiE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjins bitch:  
> woojin u can be the grandma to his grandpa
> 
> vitamin e:  
> i ship it  
> wait  
> only romantically  
> i dont wanna think about old people sex
> 
> time 100s most influential person:  
> BSAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Group Chat: the extended family**

**vitamin e:**

guys i landed!!

i survived!!!!!!!!!

 

**Mogi:**

Welcome to South Korea, Felix!

 

**vitamin e:**

thx!!! ^^

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

cute

 

**Mother Dearest:**

How was the flight?

 

**vitamin e:**

ughhhh it was soooo long

i got up and paced around a lot

pretty sure all of the other passengers hated me lol

 

**Mogi:**

Were you feeling a bit antsy?

 

**vitamin e:**

kinda yeah

i cant sit still for long

 

**Tired Father:**

You’re the opposite to Changbin

He’s an actual sloth

 

**Mogi:**

Hey?

 

**Tired Father:**

You know it’s true

 

**vitamin e:**

lets stop exposing changbinnie

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

chAngBInNiE

omg

 

**vitamin e:**

wot?

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

nothing

its just cute

:>

 

**Mogi:**

Dude shut up

**time 100s most influential person:**

wanna fight or somethin changbin

 

**Mogi:**

Yes

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

wOAH there tiger I was just

jking

ya kno

#justmessin!!!

 

**Mogi:**

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

oh my GoD

 

**Tired Father:**

Did I really just witness a Harry Potter reference in this day and age

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

hyunjin ily but never do that again

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

haha sorry bb

 

**vitamin e:**

how old does that make you feel chan

 

**Tired Father:**

I feel more like a grandpa now

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Then what does that make me

 

**Tired Father:**

You’re only a few months older than me Woojin

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Still older

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

woojin u can be the grandma to his grandpa

 

**vitamin e:**

i ship it

wait

only romantically

i dont wanna think about old people sex

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

BSAHAHAHAHAHHA

 

**Tired Father:**

Should I be offended or not

 

**Mogi:**

I’m thinking you shouldn’t

 

**vitamin e:**

yea wat changbinnie said

im only an innocent child

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Felix I’ve been wondering something

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

y’all always with the topic changes

 

**vitamin e:**

wondering what??

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Why is your screen name Vitamin E?

 

**vitamin e:**

i thought it was obvious

bc im the sun??

 

**Tired Father:**

Oh no

 

**vitamin e:**

what?????

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Vitamin E isn’t the sun

 

**vitamin e:**

oh no

ur jokin

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Unfortunately, I’m not

 

**Mogi:**

I always thought your username was Vitamin E because you love food

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

same

somethin lik that anyways

 

**vitamin e:**

im so confused????

what is vitamin e then???

 

**Mogi:**

You get vitamin e from foods like sunflower seeds and avocado

The vitamin you’re looking for is Vitamin D

 

**vitamin e:**

oh my gOD

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

how did u not kno this

better yet

how did u end up with that username

 

**vitamin e:**

one of my friends in australia changed it ages ago

n she said it meant i was the sun

 

**_Tired Father_ ** _changed lee_felix00’s username to **vitamin d**_

****

**Tired Father:**

There you go

 

**vitamin d:**

;_;

thank u pa

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

u poor baby

dw we wont let anything like that happen to u here

not when we hav an annoying walkin Wikipedia named jisung with us

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Speaking of which, where is Jisung?

And Minho?

It’s been about 8 hours since either of them were active

 

**Mogi:**

Wow I didn’t even notice that

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

bc u were too busy crying

 

**Mogi:**

Wtf when was I

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

:^)

Lets just say u need some more vit d in ur diet ;)

 

**Mogi:**

Actually fuck off

 

**Tired Father:**

Minho and Jisung share a dorm, I’ll go over to check on them

Maybe they just haven’t been on their phones

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

we all kno thats not normal for jisung

pls report back to us

 

**Tired Father:**

Aye aye captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be out earlier but i was too bsuy stressing out over bambam. BUT MY BB IS FREE I WAS LEGIT CRYING FROM HAPPINESS SDJHSKAFHJKLAS
> 
> the mystery behind felix's username is finally revealed!! minsung are missing?? felix is finally in sk!?!? tune in next time for more answers to this mESS
> 
> kudos and comments are very motivating! i love to hear your thoughts on this text fic!!
> 
> follow my twitter @felixiarr <3


	7. the dad talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhoe:
> 
> Well you know what 
> 
> Maybe I felt like being spontaneous for once 
> 
> You aren't me 
> 
> You don't know what I feel like doing 
> 
>  
> 
> Tired Father: 
> 
> Yeah now I know that something is definitely up lol

**Chat:** **Minhoe**

**Tired Father:**

Minho open the door

**Minhoe** **:**

I'm not at the dorms

**Tired Father:**

Don't lie to me.

**Minhoe** **:**

Seriously, I'm not

I'm at Boseok hyung's place

**Tired Father:**

Boseok?

Why are you so far away from the dorms?

**Minhoe** **:**

No reason

I just felt like visiting him

**Tired Father:**

Bullshit

**Minhoe** **:**

What

**Tired Father:**

You and I both know that you don't do spontaneous

**Minhoe** **:**

Well you know what

Maybe I felt like being spontaneous for once

You aren't me

You don't know what I feel like doing

**Tired Father:**

Yeah now I know that something is definitely up lol

**Minhoe** **:**

There's nothing

**Tired Father:**

Minho

What happened

You used to tell me everything

**Minhoe** **:**

I'm not 13 anymore. You can't expect me to run to you whenever I have a problem now

**Tired Father:**

So there is a problem

**Minhoe** **:**

No

Ugh

It's really none of your business

**Tired Father:**

It's always my business when there's an argument in the group

I know we all joke about me being the dad

But that's what I feel like I am

And it's my responsibility to make sure you're all okay

**Minhoe** **:**

No one asked you to

**Tired Father:**

I know that

But it's what I want to do

So please, tell me

What happened between you and Jisung

**Minhoe** **:**

Nothing

**Tired Father:**

Minho...

**Minhoe** **:**

It's just

I'm sick of him constantly hitting on me

**Tired Father:**

Hitting on you?

**Minhoe** **:**

Yeah

Haven't you noticed

He always makes excuses to touch me

And always says weird shit in the group chat

**Tired Father:**

Did you talk to him about this?

**Minhoe** **:**

I did

That's when we had the argument

**Tired Father:**

And what did he say?

**Minhoe** **:**

He said he was joking

**Tired Father:**

Did he apologise?

**Minhoe** **:**

Yes

**Tired Father:**

Alright

I'm not seeing what the problem is here

If Jisung apologised and wants to make up, then why won't you?

**Minhoe** **:**

I don't know

It just made me really mad when he said it was all a joke

**Tired Father:**

Mad? Why?

**Minhoe** **:**

I don't know!!!!

I just got angry and we had a fight over private messaging

And then we had another argument later in person

And he was crying

It was a mess

That's when I left to go to Boseok hyung's flat

**Tired Father:**

Minho

Do you think that you might like Jisung more than a friend

**Minhoe** **:**

Excuse me

**Tired Father:**

Okay I get that might be a huge jump

But I don't understand why else you would be angry over Jisung saying that it was a joke

**Minhoe** **:**

How can you be saying this to me right now

**Tired Father:**

I'm sorry Minho

I'm just trying to figure out the problem so that we can come up with a resolution

**Minhoe** **:**

Well here's the resolution spelled right the fuck out for you

I do not have a crush on Jisung

I never have and I never will

That's just fucking ridiculous

**Tired Father:**

Minho

**Minhoe** **:**

No

Fuck off

I don't want to talk to you right now

**Tired Father:**

I'm sorry...

Please message me later, I want you to stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst lovelies im just feelin hella emo right now and this is what my fingers decided to write. there will be changlix next chapter i promise!!!
> 
> kudos and comments really motivate me <3 let me know what you think about the story
> 
> twitter @felixiarr


	8. sexiest rapper alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogi:  
> Don’t expect too much  
> We post under the name 3RACHA
> 
> vitamin d:  
> sorry but y did i automatically think of sriracha sauce  
> hahaha

**Chat: Mogi**

**vitamin d:**

Hey hyung!!!

 

**Mogi:**

Hi Felix :)

Why do you have a lollipop?

 

**vitamin d:**

no reason really

chan gave me this care package yesterday as a welcoming gift

n there was a bunch of aussie candy in it but i thought the lollipop wuld be cute in a selfie~

 

**Mogi:**

It is a cute selfie!

I should have given you a care package too, Chan had a good idea

 

**vitamin d:**

haha i dont need a care package from u

ur already enough ;)

 

**Mogi:**

Oh

 

**vitamin d:**

hehe~

wat are u up to??

 

**Mogi:**

Nothing much, just doing some writing

 

**vitamin d:**

writing?

like as in novel writing?

 

**Mogi:**

Oh, no, I’m not good at creative writing

I meant I’m writing lyrics

 

**vitamin d:**

oooooo

i didnt kno u were a songwriter

 

**Mogi:**

Well I wouldn’t really call myself a songwriter

I’m not that great

 

**vitamin d:**

im sure ur better than great changbin hyung

so do you sing then?

 

**Mogi:**

I can sing, but I prefer to rap

 

**vitamin d:**

!!?!?!????!!!!?!?!?!?!

tell me more

 

**Mogi:**

Well, I’m in a rap trio with Chan hyung and Jisung

Sometimes we upload some of our stuff to Soundcloud

 

**vitamin d:**

ho w has no one told me abt this

its so cool

yall have a soundcloud too damn

r u popular??

 

**Mogi:**

Uhhh

I wouldn’t say that

 

**vitamin d:**

i doubt that

gimme ur soundcloud

 

**Mogi:**

Don’t expect too much

We post under the name 3RACHA

 

**vitamin d:**

sorry but y did i automatically think of sriracha sauce

hahaha

gimme a min im gonna go listen

 

**Mogi:**

Alright

 

**Chat: time 100s most influential person**

**Mogi:**

Okay help I’m freaking out

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

me too

bc u never message me

what have i done to deserve the attention of Seo Changbin

 

**Mogi:**

Shut up

Felix is listening to 3RACHA’s mixtapes

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

ahhhhh

y are u freakin out then

 

**Mogi:**

Because he’s going to listen to me rap?

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

yea and

dude

ur rap is lit

u literally spit fire

 

**Mogi:**

But what if he doesn’t like the lyrics

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

changbin

ur getting worked up over nothin

felix clearly likes u and once he hears ur music he’ll probs like u more

 

**Mogi:**

Are you sure?

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

im A fucking Positive

now stop talking to me and go message felix

this is weird

the last time u dmed me was in 2016 lmao

 

**Mogi:**

That’s because we talk all the time in person

But thanks

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

all g

 

**Chat: Mogi**

**vitamin d:**

oh mY GOD

 

**Mogi:**

What’s wrong?

 

**vitamin d:**

whats wrong??

what is wrong is

my skin is clear

my crops are thriving

the sun is shining

i just heard the best music ever made

 

**Mogi:**

It’s not that good…

 

**vitamin d:**

shUT UP

LET ME COMPLIMENT YOU

 

**Mogi:**

You really like it that much?

 

**vitamin d:**

YES

UR RAP VOICE IS SO SEXY

 

**Mogi:**

It’s sexy?

Most of the time I hear that it’s scary

 

**vitamin d:**

well that is completely false information

 

**_vitamin d_ ** _has changed spearb_changbin’s username to **sexiest rapper alive**_

****

**vitamin d:**

that’s better

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

Oh

Okay

 

**vitamin d:**

hehe

i gotta go now hyung

mum wants help to unpack the kitchen

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

Okay

Talk to you later :)

 

**vitamin d:**

ye

bye bye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changlix r soft. next chapter will introduce a new lil bean ;)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated greatly!! i love to read all of the comments u guys leave me. thanks for all the support on this fic, i never expected so many people to read it :o
> 
> follow my twitter @felixiarr


	9. ji ji ji ji baby baby has added bean (✿╹◡╹) to the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Father:  
> WOOJIN  
> GET THE ADOPTION PAPERS
> 
> Mother Dearest:  
> Already done
> 
> Mogi:  
> What is going on
> 
> vitamin d:  
> mum and dad r adopting a new kid

**Group Chat: the extended family**

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

mum

dad

hyunjin n i hav a request for a new family member

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

omg jisung!!! Ur alive!!

and hyunjin (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) my mans looks so goOD

BUT WHO THE HECKLES IS THIS CUTIE

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

thx cutie ily ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

ily tooooooo ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

his name is yang jeongin

hyunjin n i met him at school today, hes a new transfer

also hes born in 2001!!! We hav a new maknae!!!

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

omG im finally not the youngest????

 

**vitamin d:**

whaaaaaaaaaat how come i didn’t meet him today ):

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

we couldnt find u at lunch

or changbin either

what were u two up to,,,,,

 

**vitamin d:**

what

nothing

i mean

we weren’t even together at lunch

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

sure hun

 

**Tired Father:**

What’s all the spam about

Oh

WOOJIN

GET THE ADOPTION PAPERS

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Already done

 

**Mogi:**

What is going on

 

**vitamin d:**

mum and dad r adopting a new kid

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

u know what this means

time to aDD HIM TO THE GROUP CHAT

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

is that a good idea

hes like

12

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hes five months younger than ur boyfriend lmao

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

keyword

>younger

hes 12

 

**Mogi:**

I don’t think that’s how age works Hyunjin

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

yea well its how it works now buddy

 

**Mogi:**

Geez alright

 

**Mother Dearest:**

We are adding him to this chat because it is for the family

Jisung? If you would?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

yes mum

 

**_ji ji ji ji baby baby_ ** _has added **bean (**_ **_✿╹◡╹)_ ** _to the chat_

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

welcome the new baby!!!

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Hello sweetheart <3

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

hey hows it goin im the leader of this gang

but u already kno me so

 

**Tired Father:**

Okay one

You are not the leader, I am the father here

And two, WHAT GANG

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

r we not cool enough to be a gang?? Huh??

 

**Mogi:**

Yeah definitely not

Hey Jeongin .o/

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

gasp

 

**vitamin d:**

hey jeongin!!! sorry I couldn’t meet u at lunch today!! was busy ):

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

yea busy fuckin changbin

 

**Mother Dearest:**

LANGUAGE

There is a child present!

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

child

did u mean seungmin

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

oh piss off

 

**Minhoe:**

Hello Jeongin ah, glad you finally were introduced to this bunch of losers

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

holy shit

minho

u haven’t been in the gc forever

 

**vitamin d:**

yeah hyung, where did u go?

 

**Minhoe:**

Nowhere

I was just busy

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

oh my

so much spam

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

jeonginnie!!!!

y did u take so long to answer??

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

sorry hyung

i mean hyungs!! haha

i fell asleep at my desk while i was studying :c

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Oh my god

He is adorable

Absolutely precious

 

**Tired Father:**

I agree

 

**vitamin d:**

omg jeongin ur gonna get smothered when u meet woojin hyung and chan hyung

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

its okay~

 

**Mother Dearest:**

Should we go grab a coffee? I can help you study!

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

yes!! i like the sound of that :D

 

**Tired Father:**

I’m coming too

 

**Mogi:**

I was gonna ask to tag along

But

I don’t want to deal with all the cuteness that is bound to happen

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

yeah same

lets go get our own coffee changbin

 

**vitamin d:**

im coming too then!!!

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

yea same

so seungmin is comin too then

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

fine by me

just as long as minho doesn’t come :)))

everyone else can

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

oh yik es

 

**Mogi:**

Be there in ten, we definitely gotta talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was meant to be up like 3 days ago but. uh. real life is busyyyy. but jeonginnie is finally here!!!
> 
> leave your thoughts in the comments down below!! kudos is appreciated greatly!!
> 
> follow my twitter @felixiarr (still cant figure out how to hyperlink this it breaks every time i try)


	10. minsung try to feel their feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asshole:  
> I do want to talk to you and I missed you
> 
> ji ji ji ji baby baby:  
> huh  
> nice to kno im wanted for once lmao

**Chat: asshole**

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hi minho

 

**asshole:**

Oh

Hey

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hows it going

 

**asshole:**

Uh

It’s going

What about you

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

yeah im alright

 

**asshole:**

Soooo

Is there a reason you’re talking to me after giving me the cold shoulder for over a week?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

changbin talked to me

he told me to stop being such an asshole even tho none of this is my fault

 

**asshole:**

Yeah, Chan talked to me too a few days ago

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

wait

chan spoke to u yet u did nothing

 

**asshole:**

I was angry and I didn’t want to talk to you

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

sooooo u wanna talk to me now is that it..

 

**asshole:**

Yeah

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

it doesnt seem like it

 

**asshole:**

Don’t start this again

You can’t just assume what I’m thinking

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

is it assuming if im right tho

 

**asshole:**

Yes, it is still assuming

But you’re not right

I do want to talk to you and I missed you

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

huh

nice to kno im wanted for once lmao

 

**asshole:**

Jisung don’t

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

whats the matter???

Boseok not talking to u???

 

**asshole:**

Don’t bring Boseok into this, he has nothing to do with this situation

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

i know he doesnt

but even tho ive been ur friend longer than boseok has, u seem to enjoy spending time with him more than me

 

**asshole:**

There you go again, assuming things

This is why we argue

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

no

we argue because ur a shit fucking friend

 

**asshole:**

How am I a shit friend?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

u always make excuses to not hang out with me

u make fun of me

we live in the same dorm but i barely ever see u

 

**asshole:**

When do I make fun of you

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

whenever were hanging out together with other people

u always make these stupid comments abt me

 

**asshole:**

Those are just jokes

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

well they arent very funny

 

**asshole:**

I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

whatever

 

**asshole:**

I think you should take a few days to think things over before you talk to me again

Because it seems like you’re still angry

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

lmao now ur the one assuming shit

whatever

bye

 

**asshole:**

Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated for so long :(( life was just kinda crazy for a bit but hopefully i can resume regular updates now
> 
> what do you think about the minsung drama? is jisung right to be angry? should minho try a little harder to fix it? leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> twitter @felixiarr


	11. camping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ji ji ji ji baby baby:  
> i hate men
> 
> hyunjins bitch:  
> what the fuck are we then, pork chops?
> 
> ji ji ji ji baby baby:  
> nah  
> i love u guys  
> just wish my dick didnt wilt at the sight of boobs cos then things might be easier

**Group Chat: the kiddies**

**vitamin d:**

so i was thinking

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

thats never a good sign

 

**vitamin d:**

shut up

 

**Mogi:**

What were you thinking Lix?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

oooo

lix

that’s cute

 

**vitamin d:**

shut up

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

hahah

 

**vitamin d:**

anyways

we should have a giant sleepover

like the whole gang, so jeonginnie can hang out with everyone at once and witness the craziness firsthand

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

that sounds like fun~

 

**Mogi:**

That sounds like a good idea

But where would we all sleep? There’s a lot of us

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

ya like 20

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

9*

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

same thing

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

and I dunno about this

if everyone means including minho then im out

 

**Mogi:**

Things still rough between you guys?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

yea

hes dumb

i hate men

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

what the fuck are we then, pork chops?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

nah

i love u guys

just wish my dick didnt wilt at the sight of boobs cos then things might be easier

 

**Mogi:**

Okay TMI

 

**vitamin d:**

there is a child here!!!!

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

hello~

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

just sayin

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

we could go camping?

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

did you mean _we could die_

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

how about sharing a tent with me Minnie

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

lets go camping

 

**Mogi:**

Wtf

You guys can pitch your tent away from everyone else then

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

as long as you and felix do the same thing

 

**Mogi:**

What

Wha t

 

**vitamin d:**

shut up jisung

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

did ur mama teach you no manners felix

telling everyone to shut up smh

 

**vitamin d:**

shut up

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

lel

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

what about me?

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

we can share a tent beannie!!

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

okay :D

 

**vitamin d:**

coolio

could i invite minho though, jisung?

u guys don’t have to talk or anything but i would feel bad for leaving him out

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

yeah its fine

i can just glare at him from across the campfire hahah

 

**vitamin d:**

yayyyyy!

i cant wait to go camping~ i used to do it all the time in Australia

only it was ten times more dangerous

 

**Mogi:**

I imagine it would have been

How did you survive

 

**vitamin d:**

with my manly survival skills

 

**Mogi:**

You should teach me a thing or two then

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

ew

im leaving

 

**vitamin d:**

hahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> men are confusing and dumb but i love them all the same
> 
> anyway who do y'all bias? leave me a comment saying who and why, so i can get to know you guys better :) 
> 
> felix is my ult bias in stray kids because i have a thing for deep voiced rappers - and he happens to also be aussie which makes me like him even more hehehe. but along with felix i've also biased woojin from the beginning bc his voice is GORGEOUS like hes my absolute favourite kpop vocalist now. also hes such a cute lil bean. i am a big kim woojin stan. lately, minho has also been climbing up my bias ladder which seems kinda ironic bc of how ive characterised him in this fic buT I REALLY LOVE HIM Y'ALL JUST GOTTA GIVE HIS CHARACTER A CHANCE <3
> 
> anyways thats enough rambling. kudos is appreciated, and you can follow my twitter if u want at @felixiarr where i tweet about random shit and occasionally cry over taeyong and sehun


	12. scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexiest rapper alive:  
> I just don’t want to see Jisung and Minho making out  
> HAhahha..
> 
> vitamin d:  
> hmmm  
> so ur not into watching other people then  
> disappointing
> 
> sexiest rapper alive:  
> Wait what  
> What is that supposed to mean

**Chat: sexiest rapper alive**

**vitamin d:**

hey do u think we should try to help jisung and minho out on the weekend

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

I would, but I already tried to talk to Jisung not too long ago and it didn’t go down very well

 

**vitamin d:**

):

i just feel so bad for jisung

hes done so many good things for me and i wanna return the favour

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

I understand how you’re feeling

The problem is that they’re both very stubborn people

And Minho doesn’t seem to want to agree with us that he likes Jisung

 

**vitamin d:**

even tho its blatantly obvi haha

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

Yep TT

 

**vitamin d:**

part of the reason i wanted us all to go camping was so that i could have an excuse to make minho and jisung be in within five metres of each other for longer than two seconds

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

I thought the camp was for Jeongin?

 

**vitamin d:**

it is

when i was thinking of ideas for getting the group together i remembered minho and jisung

so i thought along with properly introducing jeongin to the whole group, i could also attempt to get them to make up with each other

and then preferably make out

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

Huh

I could see it happening

I mean, not that I would want to see that

You know

 

**vitamin d:**

??

whats wrong, do u hav something against kissing?

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

What

No

No not at all

I just don’t want to see Jisung and Minho making out

HAhahha..

 

**vitamin d:**

hmmm

so ur not into watching other people then

disappointing

 

**sexiest rapper alive:**

Wait what

What is that supposed to mean

 

**vitamin d:**

nothing (:

anyways i gtg but ill ttyl

**sexiest rapper alive:**

Okay, see you later :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> im off to university tomorrow. big scare!!!
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated <3 thank you all for the support you've been giving me on this dumb little text fic
> 
> you can follow my twitter @felixiarr


	13. jeongin gets lost and changbin is a panicked gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Father:  
> Is that me  
> Why is that me  
> What is that
> 
> Mother Dearest:  
> It’s a meme dear
> 
> ji ji ji ji baby baby:  
> sdahkshfkjhsag

**Group Chat: the extended family**

**vitamin d:**

so like

where is everyone else

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

calm ur tiddies it’s only eight minutes past the meeting time

u ever heard of traffic

especially on a fuckin saturday morning

 

**Mogi:**

Wait, you and Seungmin are separated for once?

I thought hell would freeze over before I witnessed this

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

shut up

it was grandmas bday so my whole family were staying over hers

including me TT

 

**Mogi:**

You don’t like your grandma?

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

i do

but shes so old fashioned

keeps trying to push me into the family business like dad lmao

 

**Mogi:**

Ah

 

**vitamin d:**

mum where are u

ur supposed to be the first one here

 

**Mother Dearest:**

I know I’m sorry!!!!

I was just making sure all the food was packed :)

 

**vitamin d:**

ur so cute ily

 

**Mother Dearest:**

 

**Tired Father:**

Is that me

Why is that me

What is that

 

**Mother Dearest:**

It’s a meme dear

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

sdahkshfkjhsag

 

**Tired Father:**

I know what a meme is

But why is it me

Who made it

 

**Mother Dearest:**

I’m not going to expose my child that made it

 

**Tired Father:**

When I find out

And you best believe I WILL

Their ass is grass

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

chan ur about as threatening as jeongin is

 

**Tired Father:**

Excuse me

Jeongin is very intimidating

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

ummm

i think i got off the train at the wrong station

 

**Mogi:**

Which one are you at?

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

myeongil…

 

**Mogi:**

It’s okay, just stay there

I’m at Cheonho I’ll be there soon

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

thank u hyungggggg

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

u were saying?

 

**Tired Father:**

Shut up brat

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

i just noticed that all the couples r split up

this is so sad alexa play apado gwaenchana

 

**Mogi:**

What do you mean

There’s only one couple here

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

changbin ur a fuckn knob

 

**Mogi:**

What the hell

 

**hyunjins bitch:**

literally so dumb

smh

 

**time 100s most influential person:**

everyone point n laugh at this dumbass

 

**Mogi:**

This is actually cyberbullying

 

**vitamin d:**

can u guys stop bulling my baby thx

 

**Mogi:**

Uh

 

**ji ji ji ji baby baby:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Mogi:**

Okay we’re almost there gtg my phone is dying hahahha

 

**bean (** **✿╹◡╹):**

hyung is cute when hes flustered~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to get this up uni is literally K I L L I N G me wtf
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> chuck me a follow on twitter @felixarr if u want


End file.
